


Seducing the Winter Soldier

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Assassins, M/M, Snipers, Team, boyfriend - Freeform, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seriously should have warned Clint how hot James was before bringing him in on the team...</p><p>And Steve has way too many "team speeches".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing the Winter Soldier

When Steve mentioned bringing his friend back to the tower, Clint never thought that Steve’s friend would be as good looking as he ended up being. Especially with the arm. Everyone loves the arm. And someone with nearly as good an aim as him? Even better!

 

Two snipers on one team, with one using arrows and the other using guns. They were the eyes needed to see the playout, and it was only natural that the two would come towards one another.

 

It didn’t hurt that Bucky came from a similar background as Natasha. Clint seemed to have a thing about broken ex-Red Room Operatives. Natasha was his best friend, his other half, but their relationship was purely platonic. Purely…well, best of friends.

 

With Bucky, nothing was like that.

 

Ice so cold that it burns, is the way Clint would describe it. His relationship with Bucky was more of passionate love affair kept under wraps. Very under wraps. Clint didn’t want to deal with Steve’s disappointed look at finding the archer with his very best friend.

 

Like most secrets, though, they eventually come to light.

 

Clint has been listening to Steve’s speech for the last twenty minutes about team cohesion and how relationships have been known to rip apart teams. Yadda. Yadda. Blah. Blah-blah.

 

Bucky finally comes back from who knows where, and Clint is fighting the urge to take off running when the long dark haired man just bends down and gives him a quick kiss. “Let my boyfriend be, Stevie.” He walks off, shocked looks on both Steve’s and Clint’s faces.

 

Both for similar reasons.

 

Bucky called Clint his boyfriend.


End file.
